Bel Fiore
by klainchel95
Summary: It's the summer of 1958 and Blaine Anderson is new in Lima, Ohio where he meets Rachel Berry. He's charming and sweet, but Rachel is taken by Jesse St. James and her father doesn't approve of Blaine's small, but existent, Pilipino background. This is a story about how two lovers struggle through life in the 1950's and the history that comes with it. M for future chapters


*Authors Note* This is my first time writing anything in a 50's setting. I've tried using some 50's slang, but it's a bit rough, so I'm hoping it isn't horrendous. Also in this fic, Blaine and Rachel and Jesse do sing, so there are 50's songs even if they weren't technically out yet. "Wallflower (Roll with Me Henry)" is originally by Etta James. Rachel sings it and Jesse's lyrics are in parenthesis. "C'mon Everybody" is originally by Elvis Presley. Blaine sings it and Rachel's lyrics are in parenthesis. The year is the summer of '58 during the Vietnam War.

This is a completely new idea for a fic, so please be gentle. If it gets enough good feedback I'll write more.

Bel Fiore

"Come on Coop, I can handle it. Let me handle it willya?" Blaine Anderson argued as his older brother wrestled he box from him labeled "Clothes". They were just moving in from Pennsylvania, which wasn't that far away from their new home in Lima, Ohio, but it didn't make Blaine any less sore about it. Not when he was about to turn 18 and all, entering his senior year. Moving homes, towns, and schools was bad enough but to start all over again sucks.

"Want to show off those scrawny muscles you got little bro?" Cooper teased, grabbing the box and hauling another on top of it. "Grab the box with mom's China set willya, and be careful wit' it."

It was late or early considering it was a Friday, so Blaine got the box with his mother's dishes, then closed and locked the hauling truck. He grunted when he was faced with a closed door, figuring Cooper wouldn't bother holding it for him. Nudging the door with his foot Blaine squeezed through, managing the box so nothing inside would be broken. Setting it down, and exhausted, Blaine landed on the couch. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, believing he would finally get some relaxation when he suddenly couldn't breathe.

"Knock it off, Cooper!" Blaine shouted, muffled. He fought and shoved the older boy away from him.

"Aw, don't be such a drag Blainers," His brother teased. "Maybe you shouldn't use so much gel; it's going to your head." Cooper reached out to mess with Blaine's hair, but he smacked his arm away. "Leave my hair alone, I like it."

"You're not the one who's supposed to like it, it's supposed to be the chicks, that's how you get them. You're out of luck in the charm area, I got all of that, but hair was split evenly between us. Come on, just style it a bit better, make it look like you've actually got some," Blaine didn't answer. He wasn't in the best mood. "God, you're really depressin' me ya know that?" Cooper pointed out. "It won't be that bad, you've got the entire summer to make friends."

"Easy for you to say," Blaine snorted. " You're school is still the same distance from where it was in Terryville only in the opposite direction."

"Look, it'll do you some good to go out. No one wants to sit around like a sore all night, while there's parties goin' on."

"Maybe I do."

"Blaine, get you're lousy butt up. Look, I saw a garage party happenin' down the street. Why don't you go check it out. Might meet some numbers, and no doubt some chicks that'll dig you."

Blaine smiled. "Thought my hair was keeping them away."

"There's my bro," Cooper smiled back, and slapped Blaine on the back. "Come on, go get ready. And yes, I'm styling you're hair. I was right. No way are you going to get some with it looking like that.

Blaine cursed himself as he walked down the street, toward the sounds of cat calls, laughing, and Rock n' Roll. He was dressed in a red polo, with the buttons un-done and black suspenders that clipped to his loose black slacks. He let his brother style his hair, but he had combed it over, so it was wavy and stuck up more. Blaine was so tempted to flatten it with gel.

He approached the house and while on the way passed by a couple getting it on in the shadows, dozens of cars, and a group of girls consoling this one that was crying. It wasn't his typical crowd, back in Terryville, he'd always been sort of laid back with his friends. Here, he didn't have any idea what to do. He was about to turn and go home when a gal come running out from behind the hours, screaming like her poodle skirt was on fire.

"_Everyone! _Quick! Jesse and Rachel are about to sing, come on, don't miss it! Come on, let's go!" She was jumping up and down all excited and soon it was like it was contagious. Everyone began talking and following the girl, even the group of chicks who had left their friend to weep only into her tissue. Curious, Blaine followed the crowd, wondering what the big deal was.

The backyard was set up with amps and there was a group of kids up on the elevated hill which served as a stage. Everyone was hushing each other now, telling their friends to be quiet so they could hear. Blaine made his way from the crowd, off to the side, where it was a bit higher ground as well, so he could see what was going on. Near the band, there were two kids without instruments, only microphones.

_(Hey baby, what do I got to do)_

The boy was a greaser, you could tell just by looking at him. His hair was styled oddly, only enough gel to keep his long flowing hair from his face. He had on black jeans, with a white t-shirt and a leather jacket that was hung over his microphone's stand, while he held the actual mic in his hand.

_(To make you love me too)_

His singing partner opposite him was giving him a cool, seductive look. Blaine wondered why he didn't notice her first. Her brown hair was slightly curled, and her bangs were evenly cut resting just above her eyes. She wore these really tight black skinny jeans, with strappy heels to match. A Kelly green, with outlines of white, halter-bustier did her torso justice as it hugged all the right curves. To top it all off she had on this mini white scarf, tied around her neck. She was a knock out for sure.

_You've got to roll with me Jesse_

_(Alright baby)_

Her voice was a knockout too. The way she controlled her voice was stunning and caught Blaine by surprised. His eye's didn't leave her as she stalked across the stage, leaning in to sing the lead in the song with the guy, Jesse.

_Roll with me Jesse;_

_(Don't mean maybe)_

_Roll with me Jesse;_

_(Any ole time)_

_Roll with me Jesse;_

_(Don't change my mind)_

_Roll with me Jesse;_

_You better roll it while the rollin' is on_

_Roll on, roll on, roll on;_

_While the cats are ballin,_

_You better stop your stallin,_

_It's intermission in a minute,_

_So you better get with it,_

The way she sang was unbelievable. Etta James was a curvy black woman, and if someone had told Blaine that, that girl could do the woman, and her hit song, justice, well Blaine wouldn't have believed them. But there she was, this tiny young girl, singing the song like she goddamn wrote it. The way she held herself with such confidence, and sang to her partner like no one else was around, was mesmerizing.

_Roll with me Jesse,_

_You better roll it while the rollin' is on_

_Roll on, roll on, roll on,_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh ooh wee,_

_Jesse, you ain't movin me,_

_You better feel that boogie beat,_

_And get the lead out of your feet,_

_You better roll it while the rollin' is on, ..._

_Well I ain't teasin'_

_(Talk to me baby)_

_You better stop your freezin'_

_(All right, mama)_

_If you want romancin'_

_(Okay sugar)_

_You better learn some dancin'_

_(Mmm-hmm mm-hmm)_

_Roll with me Jesse,_

_(All right mama)_

_You better roll it while the rollin' is on,_

_Roll on, roll on, roll on._

When the song finished, the crowd of kids erupted into cheers, clapping for the couple as they shared a kiss on the stage in celebration. They split after, Jesse heading off on one direction, and the girl, Rachel, coming over to Blaine's side. They must've been local, though everyone loved them singing, because no one swamped Rachel. A few _good jobs_ here and _I love your voice_ there. They've must've heard her sing a lot of times before, because Blaine was the only one currently star struck.

She was walked in Blaine's direction before stopping a few feet away at a table to grab a water bottle. Her neck was exposed completely when she tipped her head back, and Blaine had to tear his eyes away when she was done drinking and she caught his eye. She raised her eyebrow in question.

"Hi," Blaine blurted. "You're singing was wild, you've got a hell of a voice on you, I'm impressed."

"Thanks," She spoke slowly, still giving him the questioning look. "No one's gushed over my voice like that in a long time, at least not some kid, besides Jesse. You new in town? I've never seen ya before."

"Blaine Anderson," He smiled, and stuck out his hand.

"Rachel Berry," She accepted his hand. "Don't bother remembering it. It'll be everywhere one day."

Blaine laughed. "I wish you the best of luck then,"

Again, she gave him a curious look. "You're the first one to tell me that. Ever. You're a bit odd."

"Because I tell the truth?" He raised his eyebrow. That made her facial expression change. She laughed softly, and Blaine did to. It was contagious, her laughter. "I'm hoping one day it will be true." Rachel looked at him over her shoulder. "People say I'll never back it to the Apple." She was smiling, but it looked sad.

"What about your boyfriend?" Blaine asked, spotting him coming toward them through the crowd. "He looked like he really enjoyed your singing."

"Oh he does," Rachel nodded, agreeing. She smiled that same sad smile in his direction. " And he tells me I'm good all the time. But only he's good enough to make it there. My job is to have the children and take care of them." She didn't say anymore as Jesse broke through the crowd, finally approaching them.

"Hey baby," He ignored Blaine and smiled at Rachel, leaning in to kiss her. Blaine shifted from one foot to another when it went on longer than publically acceptable. Rachel noticed to because she had to push him away just to say 'Hi' back. That's when Jesse noticed him. "Who's the Flip?"

Blaine tensed.

"Jesse…" Rachel scolded him quietly. 'Flip' was a derogatory word for a Filipino, which part of Blaine was, only no one had every called him that. He was also part Italian, though he didn't very much like to tell people, since some were still getting over the second World War. "No it's fine," Blaine brushed it off. "I'm Blaine," He reached out his hand. "I just moved here from Pennsylvania."

"You know there's a war going on right now that both the United States and the Philippines are involved in right?" Jesse asked. He blatantly refused to shake Blaine's hand. Blaine let it drop to his side. "Of course, they're fighting on the same side, although congratulations on knowing whose actually fighting in it." Blaine wasn't the type of guy to be rude to others, but this guy was completely disrespectful. "You know you're current events about as well as you knew that tune."

Rachel's mouth dropped and she almost laughed, but covered her mouth in time. Jesse's eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Blaine shrugged.

"What you think you can sing better than me?"

"No but I know you're steady can," Blaine shot a look at Rachel and her eyes went wide.

"If you know so much about the beats, why don't you give it a blow?" Jesse gestured toward the stage where the band was setting back up from their break. "Go on then, sing for us _Blaine._"

"I don't have my axe with me," Blaine said simply. He did play, but not usually in front of others, and his guitar was still packed up in a box at home.

"I'm sure Ralph won't mind handing you his," Jesse turned to the hill. "Hey Ralph!" A black kid with a pretty sweet looking guitar, turned. "Take another five man, we got a newbie whose going to give us a show." Jesse slapped Blaine on the back and shoved him toward the hill. Some of the kids who were near, turned and gave Blaine an odd look before clearing a path for him.

Blaine made his way to the hill and every step he took more kids stopped to watch him. Ralph handed him the instrument. "St. James is a jerk, don't worry about it. Best of luck, I hope you know how to jam. And be careful with her, she's a beauty."

"Thanks man," Blaine smiled, slapping a hand on his shoulder before turning to the other guys. "I'm going to assume you all know 'Come on Everybody' ?" The drummer nodded and Blaine relaxed. He bent down and plugged the guitar into the amp before turning to the crowd. The band began to play the first couple beats.

_Come on everybody and snap your fingers now_

_Come on everybody clap your hands real loud_

Blaine cast a glance and saw Rachel clapping her hands along with some other people.

_Come on everybody take a real deep breath_

_And repeat after me_

_I'm lovin' my baby_

"I'm lovin' my baby!" They shouted back

_I'm lovin' my baby_

"I'm lovin' my baby!"

_Hey, hey, hey _(Blaine twisted his hips Elvis style) _And my baby loves me._

He looked back over at Rachel, and winked, before smiling and looking down at the guitar to play the middle riff-notes. When he looked back, she was near the edge of the front of crowd, staring at him enthusiastically.

_Come on everybody and whistle this tune right now (A ra-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-da)_

_Come on everybody and stomp your feet real loud_

Blaine stomped his feet, each stepping nearing the stage, catching Rachel's eye and smiling.

_Come on everybody take a real deep breath_

_And repeat after me_

_I'm lovin' my baby_

_I'm lovin' my baby_

_Hey, hey, hey _

_and my baby loves me._

_Well there__ain't__nothing__wrong with the long-haired music__  
__Like Brahms, Beethoven and Bach__  
__Well I was raised with a__guitar__in my hand_

Blaine swept the next note on the instrument, circling his arm until it rose above his head._  
_

_And I was born to rock_

He handed the guitar to Ralph who was standing off the side. He was done showing off his musical skills, you can't be listening to Elvis, without dancing like him. He leaned forward and pulled Rachel up the hill, beside him.

_Well, come on everybody and turn your head to the left__  
__Come on everybody and turn your head to the right__  
_

Rachel followed suit with Blaine, snapping when he did, following the song's movement lyrics, and swiveling her hips in time to the beat, all while Blaine glided his feet across the grass like Elvis did on stage.

_Come on everybody take a real deep breath__  
__And repeat after me__  
__I'm lovin' my baby_

_(__I'm lovin' my baby__)_

Rachel echoed his lyrics._  
__I'm lovin' my baby_

_(I'm lovin' my baby)__  
__Hey, hey, hey_

_and my baby loves me_

_(my baby loves me)_

_My baby loves me_

_(my baby loves me)_

_M y baby loves me_

_(my baby loves me)_

_My baby loves me!_

The drummer hit the last symbol note and the entire crowd cheered, as Blaine stood inches away from Rachel, havin' been singing the last lines straight at her, not anyone else. "You're pretty good," She said, straightening his shirt on his shoulder, even though it didn't need to be smoothed out. "A bit too good. I would watch yourself, Blaine Anderson."

"I'll see you around?" Blaine asked, as she began to walk away.

"If you're lucky," She smiled over her shoulder.

"Hey wait," He reached out and gripped her wrist softly, to pull her back. She looked at him curiously. "I'd like to sing with you sometime, how 'bout it?"

She laughed, and again it made him smile. "I said if you're lucky." Rachel took her hand back, but not in a rude way. "See ya around, Elvis,"

"Alright Etta," He teased back, watching her walk away. Jesse was waiting off to the side for her. He didn't look too happy, but he didn't look like he was scolding Rachel for singing backup for Blaine either. He didn't let the guy get to his head, though he took Rachel's warning to heart, reminding himself she was a taken girl, and Jesse didn't look like the type of guy to get into a mess with.


End file.
